


I'm here.

by Slothiccc



Series: Love will never change. [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cause Tsubaki thought Kuro would...?, Fighting, Happy anniversary!~, I swear, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kuro is depressed, M/M, Sakuya and Mahiru are only mentioned, Thoughts of suicide???, Tsubaki gets mad, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothiccc/pseuds/Slothiccc
Summary: On the second year anniversary, the negative feelings of your past can come out to haunt you, but with a helping hand of your other half, days like those, will become almost a memory. Things may not disappear forever, but never fear, only the power of loyal love can help you.[Rated it Teen and Up for the references of suicide.]Happy two year anniversary my dear!~ Thank you for dealing with my ass for two years!~ I wouldn't be here without you ^^
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Tsubaki | Who is Coming
Series: Love will never change. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795282
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	I'm here.

On their second anniversary, the couple decided to go out to dinner. Mahiru and Sakuya staying close due to the link between Kuro and Mahiru, though, Sakuya wasn’t entirely invited, but Mahiru needed company, so they didn’t entirely have a choice, not when Sakuya was the closest friend around for Mahiru for the moment. 

* * *

So as they were eating, Tsubaki stole glances once in a while to look at his sibling and partner, though it didn’t take long for the other to catch on. “What?” Kuro implored with a raised brow. Tsubaki knew that his sibling wouldn’t change his ways even when dating someone, however, he can spot some interesting improvements from the lazy sibling, it was nice to watch Kuro act the opposite of his sin for Tsubaki himself or for Mahiru, but he stayed the same around the other siblings. It was nice of him. “Nothing, just thinking of something boring.” Tsubaki replied, drinking his tea he left to cool on the restaurant table. “Huh?” Kuro all but said, but he let it go when Tsubaki didn’t answer right away.  
  
Tsubaki had to wonder how they were able to start dating, their meeting was harsh and he never saw the day where he ever thought that he would be able to get this close without being hurt in return. Just what was going through his sibling’s mind the moment he asked him out? When Kuro went up to him and asked him to stay by his side, Tsubaki thought he must’ve been out of his mind, perhaps even sick. But when he realized that Kuro’s words were genuine, all he could do was stand there. It was a little unnerving to say the least, maybe even awkward. Though, Kuro didn’t have much of a choice since he was outed about his feelings from one of the siblings on one drunken night. But he said yes, and his sibling looked….relieved…? Happy even. 

“Hey Tsubaki….” Kuro broke out first, setting his chopsticks down to face the younger male, hesitant. “Why did you say yes…?” 

Tsubaki stopped what he was doing when he heard those hesitant words. Why _did_ he say yes? 

“Because I liked being with you and talking to you. Even when we weren’t with each other, we still texted and I liked it. I would always wake up and spend my whole day talking to you. If going out with you means we can be together like this everyday, then, I want this Nii-san. Why do you ask?” Tsubaki admits, giving the older a look of slight concern as the other looked down at the table that still had half-eaten food on top of it. They’ve gotten here not too long ago after all.  
  
“Because it felt like I don’t deserve it….that you only said yes out of pity or that you only said yes so you wouldn’t hurt me. But then again, you’re the type to flat out reject someone...but I just feel like I gave you no choice since I asked surrounded by people we knew….I don’t know, this is such a pain…” Kuro tells Tsubaki, picking up his chopsticks to pick at his food, avoiding the expression that the younger one had on his face. 

Did his brother really feel this way this whole time? Two years they have been together, and he still thinks that he will be abandoned again? Tsubaki often wondered; _Who would do something like this?_ Or _“He didn’t deserve this.”_ And _“Was he expecting a rejection?”_

Sure, he was an ass in the past from when they were enemies, but with a lot of time around his sibling, he started to feel something that he only felt for Sensei and his subclasses….but well, a lot more stronger, _deeper_ , than what he had felt so long ago. Was his sibling abandoned? Left outside in the cold with nothing but the clothes on his back to figure himself out? About what he is? About _who_ he is? To become a monster when he should’ve been dead. 

_Did Sensei abandon him?_

Maybe he’s going a bit overboard, he knows he should say something, to prove to Sleepy Ash that he didn’t think of such. But he didn’t know how. If he turned his sibling down, wouldn’t he just have stolen his katana from the middle of the night during one of their sleepovers and killed himself due to the pain? Would Kuro take his life before he asked? To spare himself from any more pain? 

Did his sibling think that nobody would notice? That he would play it off as a joke and leave to end himself? 

If he rejected Kuro, would he revert back to how he was? Regretful? 

“Tsubaki...uh….your chopsticks are in the table….” Kuro cut in, but he didn’t look up from where Tsubaki unconsciously stabbed his metal chopsticks into the hardwood table, knuckles white from the grip he held them in. _How could anyone hurt his sibling to this degree?_

“How could you say that, Nii-san.” Tsubaki finally spoke, his tone sounding angry, but Kuro still didn’t look up, slumping his shoulders with a look of a man who is going to be called a liar, or perhaps an asshole for thinking this way, or maybe even expecting Tsubaki to yell at him and leave because he couldn’t handle him anymore. 

If only Kuro would _look_ at _him!_

“Look at me!” Tsubaki shouted, using his power to make the world disappear before them, leaving them in the same red room that they first met in. 

_“Of course he would be angry.”_ Kuro couldn’t help but think, however, he obeyed and lifted his head. Only to feel a strike of pain reach his cheek, making the older male stumble backwards from the force. At first, Kuro thought that it must’ve been an illusion to him, but then he raised a hand to touch the stinging sensation on his right cheek. Kuro was flabbergasted, he couldn’t speak, all he could do was nurse his injured cheek by holding it and looking at the angry sibling. 

Tsubaki just _slapped_ him. 

“How could you say something like that? That you don’t deserve to be loved by another person? That you are loveless?” Tsubaki continued, eyes boring into the same colour red that is reflecting how hurt he was after Tsubaki struck him. But Tsubaki was _mad_. “Did you want me to reject you? For what? For you to leave everything behind? Don’t you think the others would’ve gotten wind of it?” 

“No, they would’ve never noticed. They wouldn’t have know-” 

Another strike, but this time, Tsubaki slammed his head against Kuro’s, making the oldest vampire fall backwards and onto the reflecting floor from the white hot pain that slammed against him. His cheek hurt and his head hurt, but he knew he should stay quiet to let Tsubaki finish. 

“You know, nobody would’ve known, because you would’ve told your Eve to keep the secret of your death to himself, to let everyone believe that you were okay, when you wouldn’t even be here!” The Eighth shouted, flinging his arms out to attempt to make himself bigger. “And what do you think I’d do if we never got another call, text or visit from you? Or that your texts would’ve been changed, like someone else was sending those messages acting like you so we wouldn’t suspect a thing! Do you not think we would know the difference?” Tsubaki implored, daring the other to speak. Though, Kuro only looked down again. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, do you think we wouldn’t know!?” 

Kuro looked up upon the order but said nothing, afraid that if he spoke, there would be another strike heading his way. Then again, staying silent and not answering just made the youngest angrier. So flinching and closing his eyes tightly to prepare for another strike, he waited, and waited. Yet, there was no pain, no sound of screams, no nothing but the sound of clothing. Kuro dared to open his eyes to try to get a bearing on what the other was doing, but to his shock, Tsubaki looked as if he took the hits and the yells of anger. Keeping quiet, all Kuro could do was wait. 

“There will be no eight sins without the sin of Sloth, you know…” Tsubaki breathed out, calmer since he took one good look at Kuro and watched him flinch away from him. He scared him, and that made his breath turn cold. He didn’t mean to hurt his partner, he just wanted the other to stop and listen. To be told that he’s _loved_ . That he’s _needed_ , and that he isn’t just another inconvenience like a wall in the way of a sidewalk. Still, Kuro remained silent. “I don’t know how many times I’ll have to remind you, Nii-san, but...I’ll remind you whenever you get this low, to believe that you would be left behind. You were abandoned by sensei, weren’t you?” Tsubaki lifted his head to ask, watching Kuro freeze up from the memory of being left behind to figure out what he was and still is, sucking in a breath from the trauma of wanting to drink innocent people’s blood and not know the reason why. Tsubaki moved closer to take the arms that hid his partner’s face, pulling them down to get a better look at him. He didn’t like what he uncovered, but he figured that he was correct to assume. 

“Nii-san, talk to me.” Tusbaki prompted, taking his hands off of Kuro’s arms to cup his cheeks to have their eyes lock into each other’s. “See? I can be soft if needed, you know. But I do not want to hear you repeat what you told me, I said yes because I enjoy being with you through everything. I have told my subclasses that I would never betray anyone, and that includes you. You can betray me, but I will never betray you. I always keep my promises and I’m not going to change my mind now. We’ve already connected, we’ve held each other through the nightmares, reassured one another and we never fought, we are quite alike, you and I, so why doubt yourself that you aren’t good enough when you and I share the same minds? Interests? Even have the same ideas for plans we make together. I have never once thought that we wouldn’t be together for as long as us vampires can live, why do you think there would be anything to pull us apart? I’m _here_ and I’m not planning on going anywhere. So can’t you trust me?” Tsubaki finally finished, waiting…..waiting so long for those eyes that held as much trauma alongside his own to think things through, They have been hurt long enough, they both deserve a chance of happiness, right?

But finally, _finally_ , after so long of Kuro’s silence, he finally spoke. Albeit soft and apologetic. “I’m sorry…” He apologised, but was cut off with Tsubaki shaking his head to stop him. “Don’t apologize, you did nothing wrong, Those were your feelings and I wished I was able to help sooner. Just talk to me, okay? I’ll wait, but don’t let those thoughts plague you. I know those times will come back from time to time, but I will continue to be here by yourself to catch you when you fall, alright?” 

“You didn’t catch me when I fell this time though-” 

Scoffing, Tsubaki only rolled his eyes and moved his hands to gently pat Kuro’s cheeks, rubbing the right one as an apology from earlier. “I’m sorry I hit you, but I needed to have you listen. But we were having a moment, that’s not interesting at all, Nii-san.” 

“We were, but you seriously just did a Mahi thing. He usually hits me or headbutts me to get me to listen.” Kuro tells him as he pulls back, taking Tsubaki’s hands into his so the other could pull him back onto his feet, making them collide softly against each other in a hug. “I won’t say it again though, thank you….I trust you too. I love you.” he adds, pulling the raven haired sibling further against him to feel every detail of his body, to chase away the demon inside his head that made him think otherwise in their relationship. 

“How abusive, but even if you do, I’ll be here with you to tell you again. So you’re welcome, I love you too big brother.” Tsubaki replied, relaxing into the strong hold that the other had on him.   
  


Not every anniversary is the same, but, when challenging times appear in their way, they’ll tackle the problem together, til the end of time itself.  


“Now let’s finish eating, I didn’t finish my food.”   
  


“Ah, likewise, but you stabbed your chopsticks into the table. How did you manage that without you destroying the whole thing?”  
  


“Right, well, anger and a lot of it will make you do impossible things.”   
  


“I’ll bet on it. Happy two year Anniversary.”   
  


“Happy two year Anniversary~ Let’s drink some wine!~” 

“Hell no.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda used some of the uh...quotes you said to me dear . _ . I was gonna ask "Why did you say yes?" but I remember asking you that like 6 times during those hard times, so uh, oof- x'd 
> 
> BY THE WAY NOT EVERYTHING HERE ACTUALLY HAPPENED! SHE DIDN'T SLAP ME DW LOL! or yell at me xd I cry when getting yelled at, but Kuro's thoughts were my thoughts, fr fr, idk what you were thinking when you tried to reassure me like 1487345+ times or something, but y'know, I winged it for Tsubaki! Eeeee, I hope it was good though!


End file.
